Metal Gear Sekirei : Rise of the Sekirei
by BlazingFireAngelXXX
Summary: Lightning Winging Action...that is all


**Metal Gear Sekirei : Lightning Winging Action**

_A/N: The following is inspired by "In Flight" and other Sekirei crossover in which the main character is Takami's long lost son and main character of other fandom, and that's when the similarity ended. I hope I can make something original, but I'm still a newbie despite 4 years of joining , so bear it with me. Updates will sadly unpredictable as my muse tend to come and go as it criticism will be appreciated._

Six month… It has been six long month after I killed Senator Armstrong and wage a one-man war against the remnants of World Marshall. I relocated Rose and little John to [redacted] in order to keep them safe. They weren't too happy about this arrangement but they understand. I'm not too happy about it either. Oh, how longed I was to hold them in my arms again, my wife…, my son…unfortunately it's a price I have to pay.

Despite losing their main funding, World Marshall survived. After the death of Armstrong various factions within World Marshall are fighting to gain control. Eventually they made a compromise: my head on a silver platter for leadership. Well…fuck me right? Fortunately guys (and Courtney) back at Maverick decide to lend a hand. They decide to send me someplace where the World Marshall had no influence over, Shin Tokyo. Apparently the rising Corporation MBI has the set their interest on the city for some reason. And they observed every single individual entering the city closely. Which means big organization such as World Marshall wouldn't be able to assault me, at least not publicly.

The Plan would be simply sending me to this city, lay low until Maverick decides who to kill. Plain and simple.

Maverick's contact, Mr. [redacted] as of now will be referred as [Richard] will be waiting at Shin Tokyo train station.

_"Shin Tokyo, Shin Tokyo…..please checks your luggage before getting off the train. Shin Tokyo, Shin Tokyo…" _a mechanized voice announced,bringing me back from my musing. It looks like I have arrived.

I grab my bag, put my camouflaged H.F sword in my hip and walk to the metal detector. The only weapon that I carry was my sword and it has been insulated by the most advanced technology man could buy and camouflaged using Otacon's state of the art device. Nothing will go wrong.

The Alarm blared the moment I set foot into the detector.

FUCK.

The Airport representative assured me the machine was simply malfunctioning though. It seems my sword wasn't the cause. "The machine is experimental so it has been malfunctioning a lot" said the Representative "We're going to run a few test to make sure you weren't International Criminal or Terrorist."

Times like this I'm glad Boris have a few connections. My assault on World Marshal has been covered up as a [redacted] [redacted] [redacted]. They decide to send me into the waiting room somewhere in the building. They served me a shitty steak as an apology, making me doubt its sincerity.

After a while a white haired woman and a gray haired woman entered the room. The white-haired one was wearing a lab coat and the gray-haired one was wearing a black kimono with grey coat on her shoulder.

Did I forget to mention she was wielding a Japanese long sword at her hip? And she was unsheathing it right now. A cyborg? Did World Marshall manage to find me this early?

The Lab-Coat growled, pulling my attention to her "Start Talking."

"What?" I said, dumbfounded.

"Start. Talking" she emphasized each word "What is your purpose on visiting Shin Tokyo? Who sent you" she enquired.

"Business. My boss?" I answered calmly. She scrunched her face; looks like my answer didn't satisfy her. She looks back at the gray-haired one "Karasuba." apparently that was her name "Do it." Karasuba smirked; "Ok Takami." So Lab-Coat's name was Takami-wait so what?!. Karasuba muscle tensed slightly, readying her sword into a stance.

I bend my head backwards, Blade Mode reflex kicked in, and sure enough there it was. The blade soared across my face. A quick scan on the blade reveals that it was some sort of amalgamated metal of unknown origin, but it wasn't a high frequency…Huh. The air distorted around it as it passes by right above my face right into…OH SHIT MY CHIN!

Sparks fly as it scraped my chin; a thin scar adorned my poor abused chin. What is it with people and my chin? A scar etched into my chin, a non-high frequency sword scraped a cyborg's body?

I sighed. This won't end well. I discreetly put my hand on the hilt of my sword (it's under the table), preparing a counterattack, when suddenly a guy with a lab coat burst in.

"What is it?" Takami snapped, "We're conducting an important interrogation here!"

He whimpered, and quickly whispered something to her. Her eyes widened at the news.

"Are you sure?" he nodded "Oh my God…" Takami was pale, her breathing's tempo increased. She looked at me like she couldn't believe my Existence, like I was Big Foot or something.

"Takami?" Karasuba was confused at the sudden turns of events.

"Karasuba , stand down." She ordered, Karasuba reluctantly put her blade down, but didn't sheath it. "Mr Jack wasn't it?" she asked, looking at my profile.

I narrowed my eyes "Yes…" I haven't removed my grip from my sword.

"Would you breathe into this machine?" It looks like an oxygen breather connected to a computer.

I shrugged; poison gas didn't really affect me anymore since my prosthetic lungs has gas filter.

The machine beeped, Takami's expression was total disbelief.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and said "I am your mother."

WHAT

I chuckled at the 'revelation' "Hahahahehahaha very funny, where's the camera? Weren't you supposed to put on Darth Vader's suit before trying this shit? I give B for effort."

"The camera? Th-this isn't a joke!" Takami sputtered.

I channeled a bit of the Ripper "Don't bullshit me lady! My parents died in Liberia years ago! They were murdered by the _Ex-President_ of United States! He even admitted it!" killing intent flooded into the room, intimidating her, but strangely Karasuba was excited. "Who sent _you?_ The Patriots? World Marshall?" Her eye reddens every time I accused her, but I won't be fooled. I'm not stupid enough to fell into another machination. I'm Jack the Ripper, the White Devil, leader of the child soldier unit under Solidus, a pseudo-FOXHOUND agent, a cyborg ninja, Maverick employee, a husband, a father.

Definitely not some scientist child.

"The ex-president? Patriots? Wha-I don't know what you're talking about, but I know one thing! Those who died in Liberia? Those weren't your parents! They were my associates!" Tears burst from her eyes. But I'm not fooled, no, no, not again. Family was a sore spot in my heart, a spot most likely be exploited. The only family I need was Rose and Jack.

"I was involved in a big project back then." Takami continued "I had to send you and your sister away because the project needs my full attention. At first I sent you to your grandparents' house, but they can only take one child at the time. Since you were the eldest I had you go with them! When civil war erupted in Liberia I immediately book a flight but all I found were their bodies!"

She was too adamant; could she really be an agent? Putting suspicions on me before trying to get on my side? I had to be certain.

"My name..." I interrupt her sobfest.

"Eh?"

"If you're my mother, surely you know my real name? Jack is the name Solidus-No, George Sears gave me."

She stared at me with glassy eyes "…Minato Sahashi."

Minato Sahashi…The name sounds foreign, yet it held an anchor to my heart? Could this woman spoke the truth? Or does the Patriot works its Mojo with nanomachines? No, I had Maverick surgeon, Doktor's predecessor to clean out any nanomachines in my body when I joined Maverick.

The awkward silence was broken up by a muffled laughter. Apparently Karasuba who was standing in the background the whole time finds these things funny.

That BITCH! HOW DARE SHE? Does my life look like a fucking joke?

Solidus killed my parents, brainwashed me into a child soldier, The Patriots mind screwed me, I have to kill Politicians who does crazy shit. I believe my only family were Rose and John. Only to find out years later that my parents were actually alive all along and she laughed?!

I snapped. My other hands went to the trigger I built into my sheath, inspired by Samuel's.

I pulled the trigger.

My sword slides from its sheath but I'm not waiting, I pulled it out of its sheath

And struck

_A/N: First Chapter! I don't know when the next is coming out sorry. It depends on my muse. I hope everyone isn't too OOC. Anyway review!_


End file.
